iCarly Wiki:The Chizz Weekly/Issue 7
This Week's Riddle When is it bad luck to meet a white cat? If you think you know the answer, leave in the comments below. The answer will be in next week's edition. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: What inspired your username? SCherry08: Well, my username used to be . I decided to change it to something more interesting. So I made an account called . I then decided that I wanted a name without a ship so I wasn't judged when I went to other wikis. I went to keep SC and Cherry though, and 8 is a reference to the seddie number. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: What is your favorite thing to do on the wiki? (Ex. Chatting, editing, commenting, blogging) SCherry08: This is a REALLY hard one. I love my friend in chat...I love giving out my opinion in blogging, I love talking to my other wiki friend in comments...But honestly, I feel the happiest when I edit to make this wiki better. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: What do you like best about this wiki? SCherry08: Well, my friends have obviously kept me here so...Yeah. My friends. And making pages/my userpage look pretty. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: What would you like to see upcoming on this wiki? This Month's Birthdays - TODAY - January 17th - January 21st SCherry08: I would like to see more editing, more friendship, and less hate. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Are you planning any events to happen on this wiki? SCherry08: I’m writing an episode. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: What episode of iCarly did you enjoy most in the current season? SCherry08: Hmmm most people would say the seddie episodes...But for me...iPsycho PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Name some of your friends on the wiki. SCherry08: 1. Bob the Builder, 2. Dora the Explorer, 3. Diego PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: What are some of your hobbies? SCherry08: In real life, I enjoy reading, writing on fictionpress and Special Mentions - For her huge help in the editing projects - For being the first person to answer the riddle correctly - For solving last week's puzzle fanfiction (link on my userpage), as well as skipping in circles, drawing, singing horribly, & making myself look pretty. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Describe yourself in 3 words. SCherry08: I am myself. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Why did you join the wiki? SCherry08: I had just seen iOMG, and I searched Sam and Freddie on google. This came up. I didn't join for awhile, since it was around the time of that creddie girl named Creddie4ever or something, and she was really mean. So I just stalked for a few weeks. (My Response to her answer to #8) PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: BUT YOUR ALREADY PRETTY SCherry08: you’re* PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAY ANYTHING BEFORE WE GO? SCherry08: I LOVE THIS WIKI AND EVERYONE ON IT AND I WILL NEVER LEAVE AGAIN. IT WAS HORRIBLE I TELL YOU PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: WHY WAS IT HORRIBLE SCherry08: i miz dis plac 2 much PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: i c, i c. how r u. i gud SCherry08: I’m pretty good. | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | An interview with M Mag confirms that Jen's Album will be released in the first week of Feburary. At first, it will be exclusively sold in Justice stores but might be available in other stores later. The album will have 7 primarily up tempo tracks. Jennette has also confirmed that iCarly will be shooting its sixth season in about a week and a half. She claims that that it will have more guest stars and fantastic storylines. According to Noah, this season will have more than 13 episodes. The airdate for iToe Fat Cakes has also been revealed to be January 21st. The episode has Carly have her toe stuck in a tub and Sam/Freddie/Spencer getting caught when they try to smuggle fat cakes from Canada. |} | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Chat was a bit boring this week... |} #mheiollcmeaab (Two Words) #tingjmalnruthrerki (Four Words) #nevse #tfireilytmetheads (Four Words) #ehrnescid #aimngsure #edawllosw #eegesbrav #unoaitc #acgeakp Quick Links Subscribe Comment your birthday Submit an article to TCW | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | |}